Harry Potter
Harry Potter is a Petronas City resident and a former student of Hogwarts. An expert wizard, he participated in the war against the evil Lord Voldemort, which made him famous throughout the wizarding world. Harry eventually fought Voldemort and interacted with Martin Gellenvary's during the detective's search for the murderer of Anne Zallery. His stay in Petronas and interaction with other people indirectly led to deaths of Revik Nuss, Nevikrus, and Kreker. Due to his actions, Santa Claus Bifsi II almost ended up imprisoned or dead. Biography Early life and move to Petronas Harry's parents were killed by Lord Voldemort when he was a baby. Ever since then, he had a strange connection to the dark wizard and eventually found out he is a wizard. His friends were Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. He moved to Petronas City in early 2011 to live in a house with his cousins, the Dursleys. The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary In September 2011, Harry was in the middle of a war with Lord Voldemort, whose horcruxes he was searching for with his friends, Ron and Hermione. He settled in Petronas where he searched for the final horcruxes. He was rude to his friends as they hid in a house. They were supposed to steal from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault in Grigotts Wizarding Bank, and when Harry proposed an idiotic plan, Hermione decided to go to the vault herself using her own plan. Eventually, Harry ordered his friends to go to Hogwarts as he felt more horcruxes were there. During the night, the trio travelled to Hogwarts. He went to Hogwarts alone, singing Ronger along the way. He bumped into Martin Gellenvary, who told him where a crown was in the castle. Harry went to the Room of Requirement to get the crown, believing it to be a horcrux. .]] At the same time, Lord Voldemort arrived with his army of Death Eaters from Petronas, hoping to kill Harry. Harry refused to obey Voldemort's orders and rather wandered through the castle to find last horcruxes. He stumbled upon Vodlemort's pet zombie, and believing it to be an ugly creature, he killed it with a sword. As the dawn approached, Harry bumped into Voldemort, who Martin Gellenvary then killed with an axe. Soon, Kvaks' agent from Petronas arrived to Hogwarts, where he met Harry. Harry said Voldemort was dead, and even took credit by saying he killed him. Wolf Man In April 2012, Predrag Vukičević asked Harry to go into the Motel and find out where a person named 'Revik Nuss' was. Harry demanded more money even after Predrag gave him the money, and then told him in what room the person was. He, however, probably messed two names - Revik Nuss and Nevikrus - both of who were staying in the hotel, in rooms next to one another. This led to the death of both people. Horror Roads Ming Lee, several months later, asked Harry on the streets of Petronas to do him a favor. Harry accepted to do it, probably for a certain amount of money. He went to the other side of the city, where he approached Kreker in his flat, and asked Kreker to follow him. As he took Kreker out of the building, Ming Lee went inside Kreker's flat to take Tyher's Diamond. This favor led to Kreker's death. An evil man named Oprium who came to Petronas to get Tyher's Diamond from Kreker eventually found Harry and talked to him about Kreker. Harry admitted helping Ming Lee. Helliar's Problem At one point, Harry passed-by Oakland Park and saw a strange man in a hood leaving the park: this was apparently the murderer of Amanda Vjetrobran. Harry thus became a witness in the case, and was paid by judge Razor Omelijo to testify against Santa Claus Bifsi II. Bifsi was arrested soon and trial was held. Harry was summoned to the courtroom, where he accidentally said he made up the whole story about seeing Santa. He then corrected himself by saying he did see someone. He wanted to leave, but was ordered to return to his questioning by Santa's lawyer, James Robinson. He once again wanted to leave as he had an appointment with dentist Vjeran Kuftinec. He even insulted Helliar, and slipped the fact that Omelijo gave him money. He would claim that he killed Voldemort during the trial, and he talked about Ronger. When Omelijo pronounced Santa as being guilty, Harry left the courtoom and was replaced by another witness, St. Nicholas. Trivia * Harry visits Icerman. * Harry is a fan of Ronger, and owns the Merciful Blood album. However, ever since Ivo Grigić died, he has been felling a certain emptiness. Appearances * ''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 2'' * ''The Curious Case of Martin Gellenvary – Part 3'' * Wolf Man * Horror Roads * Helliar's Problem Category:Petronas Characters Category:Wizards